


I wanna be Bobby's Girl

by ToriTarantino84



Category: Cobra Kai (Web Series), Karate Kid (Movies)
Genre: Cheerleaders, Cute, Dating, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, First Love, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 20:16:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29906511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToriTarantino84/pseuds/ToriTarantino84
Summary: Bobby Brown is a senior at West Valley High and one of the most popular guys at school.Jessica Evers is a junior at West Valley high and even though she is popular in her year she has always admired the popular seniors from a far and perceived them to be out of her league.However after the events of the u18 all Valley tournament which have left the cobra kai boys broken shells of their former selves she feels even more of a pull towards them especially kind sweet Bobby.
Relationships: Bobby Brown and original charcter
Comments: 6
Kudos: 3





	1. Prologue

December 1984

Jessica Evers is sitting in the bleachers at the All Valley u18 Karate tournament with all her friends, actually practically the whole school is here to watch it's a huge thing here in Encino.

Plus if they are honest they are all here to watch the new kid Daniel Larusso fight, we have all heard about the drama building between him and the most popular clique in school Johnny Lawrence and his Cobra Kai crew.

However this tournament is not going the way everyone expected it to, Daniel is doing really well and the ever popular and pretty Ali is cheering him on from the sidelines.

Jessica however is totally distracted watching one member of the group in particular Bobby Brown, sweet Bobby with his floppy hair. He looks so cute and innocent but when he is fighting he is a vicious fighter and is tearing through the competition it literally makes her blush to even look at him especially as her Boyfriend Michael is sitting by her.

"Jess can you believe this crap, that skinny kid is destroying them guys I thought they were supposed to be tough or something."

"They must be having an off day." I say jumping to their defence.

"Some bad timing, to have an off day." He says laughing, ugh even his laugh grates on me now.

Next up Bobby is set to take on Daniel and that's when things get crazy, Bobby injures him on purpose which seems totally out of charcter and everyone in the stadium starts booing him.

I feel so bad for Bobby especially when he gets disqualified, he then tears off his belt and storms out of the arena. I want to go after him and see if he is ok and then have to remind myself that I've never actually spoken to Bobby and he doesn't even know I exist, so I just have to sit there and endure the rest of the tournament just wondering what he is going through and dealing with right now.

* * *

After the tournament me and the gang head over to the park to drink some beer before having to head home before our curfews.

We are all the pretty 'cool' gang in junior year and we just know when we are the seniors we will be the ones running the school. 

Even though in reality we just hang around together because all our parents are rich and we have all grown up in the same neighbourhood and hung around at the same country club.

My two 'best friends' Heather and Courtney are first class bitches but they do make me laugh and who else have I got to hang around with really.

I'm a tall, pretty, long haired skinny brunette, I am also a rich, pretty cheerleader there are rules to be followed, who I'm supposed to hang around with and who I'm supposed to date its exhausting really. Especially as I dont even really like the guy I'm dating.

"Hey Jess, we are talking to you, what's wrong you've been a real space cadet since we left the tournament." Michael says.

"Sorry I'm just not feeling well, I think I'm just gonna head home." I say, jeez I keep zoning out thinking about Bobby and what happened to him tonight.

"Come on I'll drop you back." He says smiling his big smile, and I know what's on his mind, he thinks if he drops me back we can have a fumble in the back seat but I'm so not in the mood for him not tonight.

"Nah it's ok you stay here with these guys and I'll make my own way back." He looks pissed at this but im so not in the mood to have his gross greasy hands on me tonight.

I walk home slowly, all the while thinking of beautiful Bobby and I cant wait to see him at school after the holidays just to make sure that he is ok. God I sound like a crazy person but I know I wont rest until I know that he is ok.


	2. Back to School

I wake up extra early on the Monday that we are heading back to school. I'm excited and I want to ensure that I look amazing.

The Christmas holidays were uneventful a part from the fact that I had finally plucked up the courage to dump my idiotic boyfriend Michael. It just got to the point with him where even when he breathed by me it would annoy me so he had to go. He hasnt took it well but I didnt think he would, so not really looking forward to seeing him at school.

However there was one boy I was looking forward to seeing sweet Bobby Brown, I heard rumours that after the tournament the boys had all left Cobra Kai after their sensei went psycho, I couldn't ask too many questions though without raising any suspicions.

Right, i check myself over in the mirror I look good cute but accessible I'm wearing a red tartan skirt, with matching red ankle boots, black turtle neck and red matching accessories in the form of red bow in my hair to tie up my long dark hair, red hoop earrings and a red brooch.

I curse myself when I realise I'll have to catch the bus today as Michael usually gives me a lift in, literally the only good thing about dating him. I better rush if I'm to make the bus, spent way to much time on my hair and makeup forgetting that I've got cheerleading practice after school and who am I kidding as if Bobby is ever going to notice me when he hangs out with the pretty popular senior girls anyway.

* * *

After school Courtney, Heather and I head over the field to meet the other cheerleaders for practice. My heart nearly stops as I see Bobby and all his friends sitting on the floor chatting waiting for Soccer practice to start.

I see two of the popular girls, Barbara and Susan talking to them and I wish I could casually be part of that conversation, I realise that I'm staring as soon as Heather slaps me "What are you staring at?"

"Nothing, nobody I was just seeing who was out on the field that's all." 

She doesn't look convinced "hmmm yeah right, now your free and single I bet your looking for your next boy toy."

Me and Courtney laugh "Theres nothing wrong with looking but I thought you were done with high school boys now?" Courtney pipes up.

"Yeah I am I can just appreciate the view surely." I say smiling.

Ali the head cheerleader then calls us all over to start practice and I'm glad its took thr heat of me for a bit.

I'm totally distracted and I keep making silly errors as typically the boys are playing shirts vs skins and of course Bobby is skins. Man he looks good without a shirt on, as the ball goes wide he comes a bit closer to us and I get a good view of his tanned toned body.

"Jeez Jess drool much?" Courtney says nudging me.

"Oh my God, you like Bobby Brown? you slut!" Heather says way too loud.

"Shhh, no i dont I was just looking." I say protesting quietly.

"Hmmm ok so you wont care that he is looking over at you right now then?" Heather says teasingly.

"What really?" My hands shoot up to check my hair.

They both laugh "See I knew it, he is hot you should go for it?"Courtney pushes me.

"Nah he is a senior and way out of my league." I say shaking my head, I see Ali giving us a filthy look so I tell the girls to be quiet and we will continue this conversation after.

* * *

Back in the changing room the girls continue to press me for details.

"So how long have you liked him for? Is this why you broke up with Michael?" Courtney says clearly to invested in this.

"No and I've always had a little crush on him but after seeing Bobby look all hurt and wounded at the tournament it went to the next level." 

"Wait?? Who likes Bobby?" Susan comes over, shit I said that way to loud clearly forgetting these guys were near by.

"Jess does she is proper crushing on him." Heather is such a loud mouth bitch "So you know Bobby, does she stand a chance, i mean he was looking at her out on the field." I literally want to die with embarrassment right now.

"Well Bobby is single right now, I could talk to Tommy and get him to put in a good word for you." I knew her and Tommy were always on and off so maybe she could be my way in.

"I dont know I like admiring him from afar its safer." I say blushing.

"Jess he would be crazy not to give you a chance you are sweet pretty and popular and with all he has been through in the past year I think you could be good for him." Barbara joins in which was sweet of her I know they are all close to each other.

"Its settled then, I'm going to meet Tommy now so I'll have a word." Susan says as she grabs her stuff, oh no it's all too real now. "I'll let you know what he says."

I feel really sick all of a sudden as I finish getting changed and pick up the rest of my things, that sick feeling gets worse when I walk out by the car park and see Susan and Barbara talking to Bobby and Tommy, I feel really under the microscope right now.

Susan comes bounding over to me with a huge smile on her face "Right we are all heading to the arcade now and you girls are coming too."

"Yes!!!" Heather says all excited "so what did he say? What did you say?"

"I just told him he had an admirer and he was happy when he found out it was you and he told me to invite you to the arcade so that's promising right?"

"Right, god I'm so nervous I'm never usually this nervous." I feel like I could actually be sick right now.

"You really like him that's so cute" Courtney says "right I'm driving we will meet you guys there then."

As we head over to Courtney's car I feel so anxious, i cant believe I'm actually going to hang out with him and be able to talk to him, i see him get on his bike and I feel proper butterflies in my stomach. I cant mess this up now this might be my one shot to get to know and get closer to Bobby Brown.


	3. Arcade fun

Me and the girls pull up at the arcade parking lot and I feel nauseous again, I was feeling good singing along to the radio but then I saw the row of familiar bikes lined up by the entrance and that set me off.

"Guys i dont want to go in, this is all too much." I'm panicking now.

"Dont be stupid, we come here all the time and so do they, it's just this time we will be with them. If it gets awkward or weird we will just make our excuses and walk off." Heather says practically dragging me out of the car.

"Um no we wont, come on, we get to hang around with cool seniors your not gonna screw this up for me." Courtney pipes up "and why are you bitching you get to talk to Bobby and get over Michael and make him jealous."

"Wait that's not why I want to get to know Bobby, I've been crushing on him for ages and I do want to get to know him."

"Well get your aerobicsed ass in that arcade then and make your move and then maybe me and Heather can hook up with Johnny, Dutch or Jimmy now that would be fun."

"Yay I'm totally calling dibs on Johnny" Heather says.

"Yeah right dream on Heather Johnny is so mine, go with quiet Jimmy you definitely couldnt handle Dutch or Johnny."

I see Heather's face drop as we walk towards the arcade I dont get why she allows Courtney to always drag her down. Heather is a stunning red head and any guy would be lucky to have her.

I hook my arm in hers and whisper some encouragement in her ear "ignore her Johnny would totally go for you over stuck up Barbie." We both giggle at this and I feel more relaxed now.

* * *

We walk in and of course Courtney heads in first making her grand entrance flipping her long blonde hair around, but it's me that Susan and Barbara call over which really grinds on Courtney I can tell.

They are standing there with Bobby, Tommy, Dutch, Johnny and Jimmy which is very daunting. They are all gathered around the air hockey table looking like movie stars and I realised I've never spoken to these guys before this.

As we approach I see Dutch whisper something to Bobby which makes him go red as the other guys laugh.

We all say hi and of course Courtney takes over "So what's the plan? What are we doing here.?"

I see Susan roll her eyes I dont think she likes Courtney, they always seem to butt heads at cheerleading practice, "well me and Tommy were thinking we could go play crazy golf and split up into teams, like me with Tommy oh and Bobby you could team with Jess here." We both flush red at this.

"Subtle Babe, real subtle as always." Tommy says laughing.

"Ugh count me out." Dutch says 

"Yeah me too." Johnny joins in shaking his head.

"Yeah so lame we can just stay here with you guys while they go and play couples golf." Courtney says looking hopefully at the two pretty blonde boys.

They nod in agreement but I dont think they realise that they didnt have a choice in the matter she would just follow them around anyway.

"Right then, I'll meet you guys back here to grab some food after then." I say then I hug Heather and whisper "be strong, dont let her bully you and make your move girl."

"Thanks sweetie I will do, that boy is mine." She says smiling at me.

"Come on Jimmy it looks like you'll be my golf partner." Barbara says linking her arms with him as we all walk outside to grab our golf clubs.

"You guys are going down" Tommy says laughing his loud laugh as we queue up.

"This is awkward isnt it? I'm sorry" Bobby says as we stand together in the line "I've just realised that we have never actually spoke before I'm Bobby by the way....you know that though dont you." He flushes again and it's cute that he is getting so nervous.

"Yeah I know your name Bobby, I'm Jessica but you can call me Jess." I nod to Susan "what did she say to you about me?"

"Oh she just said that I had an admirer on the cheerleading squad, and let's just say I was pleased when she said it was you." He smiles and he looks so cute i feel my heart pounding.

"Really? Are you sure you wouldnt have preferred Courtney to be your admirer" 

"Courtney? Is that the loud blonde? Nah shes not my type." He smiles.

"Oh and what is your type?" I say teasingly loving the way his face is going pink under my questioning.

"Well I think you can guess, let's just say I'm glad that Susan got involved." He smiles a big beaming smile at me and I nearly die.

Before we can continue this conversation it's our turn to rent the clubs and like a gentleman he pays for both of us to play.

I strangely feel so comfortable with these seniors, they all seem so grown up and mature and really make me feel at ease, no pettiness or bitching.

I miss a shot on my turn and cant get the ball up the ramp and feel myself get frustrated,

"Here let me help you" Bobby says as he stands behind me, he is tall so as he leans over me and takes my hands to reposition them on the club, his hands feel warm and he smells gorgeous, yeah as if I can concentrate like this.

"Hold it like this as you will get a better grip on the club now try it." I'm gutted when he let's go and stands back, but it works I hit it up the ramp, and it goes all the way through and goes in the hole.

Without thinking I turn to Bobby, cheering and grab him for a celebratory hug, which he returns, I can hear the rest of the group laughing and jeering at us.

"Ah now it makes sense, so this is why I got dumped." My heart sinks as I recognise Michael's voice coming from behind me, I pull apart from Bobby.

I feel myself go red as I look at the group, this is awkward and I dont want to deal with this right now.

"Michael, what are you doing here?" I feel my voice cracking.

"I saw Courts car in the lot and assumed you would be with her but now I see you made other plans." He says giving Bobby a filthy look.

"Michael I dont want to do this now, you know why we broke up so please just leave me alone." I feel myself shaking with embarrassment.

"Yeah dont want to ruin your date with the cheating karate loser." I cringe as he says this and cant even bring myself to look at Bobby.

Tommy steps up to protect his friend always one to look for a fight "What the fuck did you say?" Which causes Susan to get him to back down, but luckily Michael's friends talk some sense in him and get him to leave.

"See you soon Jess, Enjoy the rest of your date." He sneers as he walks off.

I feel my eyes stinging with tears of embarrassment and frustration "Bobby I'm sorry, I'm sorry guys im so embarrassed im just going to leave." I say handing my golf club back to Bobby.

"Hey dont be silly, so you've got an idiot ex it's not a big deal, I want you to stay please." Bobby says to me sweetly.

"Yeah Jess, who hasnt got an idiot ex I know I do, my only issue is I keep going back to mine." Susan says nudging Tommy which makes us all laugh and breaks the tension.

Bobby hands me my club back "come on let's carry on kicking ass and then I'll treat you to a hot dog" He smiles at me and I feel totally at ease in his company, I've seriously never felt so happy as I do right in this moment with my new friends.


End file.
